Automobile speaker systems can provide announcement audio, such as automatic driver assistance system (ADAS) alerts, navigation alerts, and telephony audio, to occupants from static (e.g., fixed) permanent speakers. Permanent speakers project sound from predefined fixed locations. Thus, for example, ADAS alerts are output from a single speaker (e.g., a driver's side front speaker) or from a set of speakers based on a predefined setting. In other examples, navigation alerts and telephone calls are projected from fixed speaker locations that provide the announcement audio throughout a vehicle.